


Theater Geek

by chickenfried



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfried/pseuds/chickenfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart wants Barry Allen in Central City High's production of Peter Pan: The Musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a general warning, this is the first thing I have written, it's not particularly well thought out or beta read (not sure how that works?) Also there will be a lot of soulful gazing (don't say I didn't warn you- it's ridiculous). Hope you enjoy it!

                Barry is tired.  Tired and cold.  And even though he knows Caitlin has to be cold as well, Caitlin is _always_ cold, the flush in her cheeks makes it look like she's glowing with excitement instead of slowly succumbing to frostbite.  They'd made plans for the day, without Cisco or Iris, the week before, but Barry hadn't been thinking about the weather then.  "Caitlin, you know I love you, but why did we have to meet at 9 in the morning? It's 15 degrees!"  Caitlin bites her lip and looks up at him with wide eyes.  Barry suddenly knows how Iris feels when she complains about him using his face against her.  "I'll tell you inside the coffee shop."  Jitters is surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning and smells and feels like heaven.  The barista winks at Barry's familiar face.  Caitlin pays for both of them in restitution, but Barry puts the five bucks his mom gave him that morning in the tip jar.

                Beginning his freshman year of high school, Barry couldn't have imagined having any friends outside of Iris, and although he wouldn't call himself popular, he's been absorbed into a close knit group of friends (plural!), and even stopped getting bullied in his sophomore year.  Barry cherishes each and every one of his friends, Cisco and Caitlin in particular.  Which is why he was up this early on a cold November day. 

                They sit at a table next to the entrance and with his hands wrapped around the hot mug, with the hissing and clanging and muted conversation of the only other couple in the shop contrasting the quiet white scene outside, Barry waits patiently for Caitlin to begin, early morning grumpiness lost.

"I wanted you to come with me to see my girlfriend's skating meet," Caitlin finally admits. 

Barry grins.  "Girlfriend, huh?  For how long?  What's her name, do I know her?" 

Caitlin ducks her head, happy and embarrassed. "Yes, just since last month, and Lisa Snart."  Barry's jaw drops.  Of course Barry knows who Lisa Snart is.  Leonard Snart's sister

                "I don't want to tell anyone else now and I know you can keep a secret.  So please don't tell anyone?"  Caitlin is staring at her coffee cup now.

                Barry has to think about why.  Caitlin’s parents didn’t have their heart set on her marrying Barry (unlike Joe) and weren’t homophobic to his knowledge, nor was anyone else in their friend group.  Lisa did have a bit of a reputation for trouble, but no one would judge Caitlin for her girlfriend’s behavior.  Cisco had been talking about how beautiful she was for years and oh.

                "I don't think Cisco would be mad at you," Barry tries after putting two and two together, but Caitlin stares him down until he relents.  "Fine, fine.  Of course I won't tell."  Caitlin grins, relief stark on her face.  Barry feels guilty for making her unsure about telling him, because even if he didn’t agree with her reasons he’d never betray her trust like that, and was happy that she trusted him with it.

 

                The rink isn't very crowded, friends and family of the skaters scattered around the stands.  Barry remembers one disastrous family trip to the rink when he and Iris were younger, and at sixteen it looks much less imposing than at nine.  Of course Barry isn't actually stepping on the ice this time.  Although the rink isn't as cold as outside, the metal benches are icy in comparison to the warm wood at Jitters.  Barry regrets, not for the first time that morning, forgetting gloves.  In the seat next to him, Caitlin waves awkwardly across the stadium.  Barry looks up and sees Leonard Snart, the devil himself, staring at them.  The older lady next to him waves politely back, but Snart just nods.  Barry is incredibly envious of the fuzzy parka the other boy is wearing. 

                "You don't want to sit with her family?"  Barry asks, wincing at the prospect.  Caitlin makes a horrified face and Barry feels relief and justification for his feeling towards his friend's beau's older brother.  The goosebump inducing sound of a cheap speaker turning on curtails any discussion of the matter.

                Barry's awe of the skaters grace is only tampered slightly by the thorn in his side sitting across from him.  For some reason he couldn't help tracking Snart in his field of vision.  The other boy wasn't even paying attention to the skaters or Barry, eyes focused on the textbook on his lap. Who Barry assumes is mama Snart nudges her son’s shoulder when Lisa's name is called and their eyes meet. 

                 Barry is grateful when Caitlin distracts him by grabbing his hand in excitement.  Barry feels guilty for not paying more attention to Lisa's performance, but he's distracted by people (person) watching.   Len’s face morphs from rapt attention to a proud smile and Barry’s heart skips a beat from the sudden smattering of applause.  Oh.  Lisa was finished.  The skater’s eyes are focused solely on Caitlin, her grin reminding Barry of her brothers, completely ignoring the raucous calls from the other side of the stadium.

                For most of his freshman year Barry’s feelings toward Snart were limited to mild irritation and jealousy.  Leonard Snart was openly, not even proudly- he just didn’t care, a giant nerd.  Despite paying no attention in class he got good grades (another point of ire), was completely obsessed with the stage, and had no friends outside of the one pyromaniac weirdo who was flunking out of all their classes.  Yet Snart got no flack for any of this.  Barry attributed this inequality of bullying to Snart’s adolescent muscles, and maybe the aforementioned pyromaniac friend.  Somehow this giant nerd inspired fear and awe amongst his fellow students.

                Barry’s dislike of Snart was cemented when freshman year was almost over.  When Iris finally admitted she was dating Eddie (to Barry of course, not her father), Barry earnestly (just to be a shit) sung her a private (in a public school cafeteria) ballad to express his heartbreak over the arrangement.  To this day Barry can’t hear “Baby Come Back” without wincing.  It had begun a raptly followed saga (By Barry’s close friends).  The Day Leonard Snart discovered Barry’s True Talent.  To Barry’s knowledge Snart hadn’t even known who he was (despite sharing AP Chemistry for the entire year) before that ill-fated serenade, but after he’d made it his mission to trick Barry into joining the theater. 

                Barry had no such desire.  Iris dragged him to all of the school performances.  They were all absolutely terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 Junior year brought on the beginning of a cloud of doom for most students- the prospect of college applications.  Barry had been in the Science Club since his freshman year, but his dad had encouraged him to expand his “extra-collegiate” interests for the sake of appearing “well-rounded”.  His mom had rolled her eyes and told him to follow his heart.  But Barry had plans.  Science plans.  And almost all legitimate science plans involved higher education, according to Dr. Wells.  Barry respected his mother dearly, but his desired career path was not similar to hers.

So in a way, Barry blamed the following events on his father.  Barry decided to join the track team.  On his first (and only) day he'd been doing well, considering the sweltering heat.  A little wheezy from more prolonged exercise than he was used to, but keeping up for the cool down jog.  Then Barry noticed Snart staring at him as he walked by.  When they locked eyes, Snart had smirked and drawled, "Nice shirt."  As Barry was sure was Snarts intention, he promptly tripped over thin air and landed sprawling with a sharp pain in his ankle.  As if that hadn’t been humiliating enough, the coach asked Snart to help him to the nurse, and Snart _agreed_.  Barry was a very tactile person, but Snart had used his muscular frame (that Barry was now personally familiar with) to practically carry him across campus and they had an openly antagonistic relationship.  Barry did not want to know what his vexation’s body felt like pressed up alongside his.

 The fall and subsequent promenade of shame was not the culmination of Barry’s very bad idea to put more extracurriculars on his application.  No.  That came later when Barry’s mom came to pick him up and Snart was still waiting with him, switching the warm and cold packs every ten minutes.  After all three of them agreed that running was not in Barry’s future, Nora seemed to recognize the boy that had sabotaged her only son.  “Oh, you were Nathan Detroit!”  Snart’s pleased expression had made Barry’s stomach squeeze in apprehension.  And Barry was never the kind of person to be embarrassed of his parents, but there was something deeply unsettling about his mom and Leonard Snart getting along.  Barry’s misgivings were proven correct when after a twenty minute discussion of Rent, Nora switched to a total non-sequitur, “You know, although he might not be the greatest actor, my Barry has a beautiful voice."  And Snart’s face went from innocently passionate to something decidedly sinister, “So I’ve heard.”

                And when three months later at their family dinner Barry’s mom says, “Len told me the high school is putting on “Peter Pan” for his last play.  Don’t you think Barry would make a great Peter Pan?”  Barry blames his father.               

 

                Barry tells Iris and Eddie about it that night, when they’re all curled up on the Allen’s couch, and they think it’s hilarious.  Their enjoyment of his suffering almost makes him upset their pile.  Barry decides to shove his feet underneath Eddie’s thighs and braid Iris’ hair for revenge instead, telling them both to quiet down so he can start the movie.  Thank god he got over his jealousy over Iris from when they first started dating.  Since Eddie and Iris spent a lot of time at the Allen’s house, due to Joe’s ignorance of their relationship, the two boys had really bonded.  Although they were pretty different people, they both had been bullied before, and both think Iris is amazing, and they get along pretty well.  Barry even glares alongside Iris at anyone that looks at their chubbier companion with anything worse than indifference.  Barry was almost afraid of what would happen if Joe said something insensitive about Iris’ boyfriend.  He was still a little insecure about his weight and didn’t deserve to be treated poorly just because Joe wanted Iris and Barry to be each other’s one and only.

       

At school the next day Barry discovers he is being attacked on all fronts. Caitlin, Cisco and he, the full membership of the ‘science club’, are eating lunch in Dr. Well’s lab, when out of the blue Cisco starts asking Caitlin about her work behind stage.

“Since when are you interested in theater?” Barry is extremely suspicious.

“Caitlin’s been doing lights since last year!  Maybe I think we should spend more time together outside of science stuff.”

Even Dr. Wells looks skeptical of this, pausing in his grading to give Cisco a raised eyebrow.  They spend practically every weekend in each other’s company.  Cisco relents.

“Lisa Snart finally talked to me today.”

At this, Caitlin drops the vial she was holding and it spills across the counter.  “It’s okay!  It’s okay! It was just water.”  She mops it up, flustered, and Barry wonders what's going on between her and Lisa.

The men look her over in concern.  “I am _fine_.  I’m just gonna go- wash my hands!”  Caitlin exits the room swiftly while Cisco looks to the sink in the corner of the room in confusion.  “Well, that was weird.”  There’s a furrow between his brows and he makes to follow Caitlin out of the room, but Barry stops him.

“You know its Leonard Snart in charge of the play, right?”  Barry asks as a distraction.  Cisco winces.  “Yeah man.  I was hoping that’s where you would come in.”  Barry’s eyebrows raise. 

“Oh no. No way.” 

Dr. Wells sets aside pile of ungraded homework giving up the pretense of constructive work.  “You know, I think it’s a good idea.  The school isn’t willing to fund us without more students involved, so there won’t be any competitions this year.”  Barry gapes, betrayed.  “Iris and Eddie said-”  “I believe Ms. West was appointed head of the school paper when Mr. Bridge graduated early.  It might be the most opportune time to expand your interests, what with Science Camp this summer.”

               

Barry hasn’t even seen Snart since winter vacation ended, and yet he still manages to insinuate his way into Barry’s life.  When Barry gets home that evening he is cold and grumpy from the icy walk from school, and practically melts when he walks into his warm home to the smell of cooking milk.  His mom gives him a hug and a cup of hot chocolate, steering him to the kitchen table.

 Although she loves her job as a caretaker for the nursing home, Nora relishes in the extra energy she has on her days off.  Barry smiles at the soft sound of her mother’s soprano and sighs.  He’s always loved music, and singing.  Truthfully, Barry had loved each and every one of Snart’s dumb plays, but in his freshman year, when Snart had been so aggressively pursuing him to join, Barry just hadn’t had the courage.  He tells Iris about his change of heart first of course, and she pulls him into a tight hug. 

“If anyone bothers you I’ll punch them in the face.”  Barry grins.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	3. interlude

 

“What were you doing with Cisco?”  Caitlin can’t even try to hide how bothered she is, “I told you that I don’t want anyone knowing about us!” 

Lisa gives her a look that feels like a punch to the gut.  The irritation twisting her face so that she looked like the mean girls that would make snide comments in the locker room. 

“What do you mean?  We were just having a friendly chat, I didn’t mention _you_ at all.  Besides, you told your _friend_ Barry weeks ago and said your parents knew you were seeing someone.” 

The unease in Caitlin’s body settles into a matching irritation, and she knows she doesn’t do irritation like Lisa- all sultry and simmering.  Caitlin’s face just scrunched up and flushed and she does not want to do this, doesn’t want to be at school fighting.   She wants to be in an empty movie theater, resting her head on Lisa’s shoulder, and kissing languidly through the less interesting parts.  The other unattractive part of Caitlin’s anger was the wetness in her eyes, and she’s so frustrated that she’s so upset while Lisa is just standing there with her arms crossed.  Lisa taps her fingers like a cat twitching it’s tail. 

“It’s 50% off night at the parlor, I’ll be there at 7.”  Without another word Lisa is walking away, leaving Caitlin to stare at her swaying posterior with disbelief.

 

Lisa isn’t angry when she skates that afternoon, she doesn’t get upset over relationships.  She doesn’t do relationships period.  The one before this had been in 7th grade and lasted two weeks.  So Lisa definitely doesn’t care, isn’t even capable of giving a shit that her girlfriend won’t tell her cute best friend that she’s taken. 

After rolling her eyes at herself Lisa faces the facts: she is completely gone on Caitlin Snow, and totally jealous of her affections.  Lisa isn’t stupid or blind.  She knows that Caitlin and Cisco’s friendship is threaded with something beyond that even if Caitlin isn’t willing to admit it.  She also knows about Cisco’s “crush” on her and is not above using it.  Seeing Caitlin all riled up had been what attracted Lisa to her in the first place, but after two months of dating, her upset face had lost most of it’s appeal.  Well, she never claimed to be emotionally healthy.

Lenny knows her well enough to avoid her when she’s in a mood and didn’t come by to say hi when she came into the rink.  She has noticed him out of the corner of her eye, sharpening skates and selling them to patrons today.  He’s the reason she can skate for free.  A little calmer after her work out, Lisa stretches and hops up on Lenny’s counter as he closes.  He smirks at her, “Lisa.”  Lisa mimics his expression, “Lenny.  I talked to Barry Allen’s geeky friend today.  He’s definitely gona try to be in the production.”  Len raises and eyebrow and Lisa glares.  No, she doesn’t mean her girlfriend.

“Even though you previously said, and I quote, ‘don’t involve me in your weird romantic overtures’?” 

“Never said I did for you, now did I?  I gotta go, you better leave me some of mom’s baklava!”

 

Iris had sent Eddie and Barry away a full hour before she’s finished editing everything she wants to get done.  After two weeks of running the school paper, Iris was starting to understand some of why Mason had been such a dick.  Iris didn’t enjoy having to edit things under the radar of faculty approved content, and if she did it at home, knew she’d be distracted.  The school I deserted by the time she leaves and Iris is so happy that the head of the English department loves her enough to give her a key.  She’s not uncomfortable being alone for her walk home, but nearly jumps out of his skin when she sees someone move out of the corner of her eye.

“Caitlin! Hi.”  Iris laughs at herself, happy to see her friend, until she notices the other girl’s red eyes.  Caitlin gives her a weak smile, “Hey.”  Iris puts a hesitant hand on Caitlin’s shoulder, searching her face.

“Are you okay?  Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Caitlin leans into Iris’ side a little and shakes her head.  “I just got into a stupid argument.” 

Iris frowns, shoving aside her selfish curiosity.  “If it has you this upset, I doubt it was stupid.  Do you want to come over to my house?  Dad won’t be home until late tonight.”

Caitlin steps away with a genuine smile.  “I’ve got to be somewhere else, but if you wouldn’t mind walking me there?”  Iris grins relieved that she can help her friend.  “I’d be happy to.”

They walk side by side and eventually Caitlin explains that Lisa is upset that she won’t tell Cisco about their relationship.  The other girl obviously just needs a chance to vent, so Iris nods along without comment.  She can understand why it would make Lisa unhappy, but it’s also Caitlin’s choice who she’s comfortable with telling.  Cisco and Caitlin have always had a close friendship and Iris can remember how weird it was for Barry when she and Eddie started dating.  Both of her boys had been extremely jealous of each other before they started getting along. 

When they get to the pizza parlor, Caitlin’s shoulders are back and her chin is up.  Before she goes inside Caitlin gives Iris a short hug and thanks her.  Iris watches her go in and greet her girlfriend, and has to physically drag herself away from saying anything confrontational to Lisa Snart.  Couples got into arguments, and although she’s not happy with it, Iris knows it’s not her place to say anything.  When she gets home Iris calls Eddie.

“I want to tell my Dad about us.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen. This will be quite the production."

The words, delivered with such unquestionable sincerity make Barry cringe before he can catch himself. Something about the music director, and nominal director of theater productions makes him deeply uncomfortable. Eobard Thawne smiles, unconcerned by Barry's awkwardness.

"Auditions are this Friday, Mr. Allen."

"Thanks, Dr. Thawne."

Barry flees.

 

At lunch Barry tells his friends about his decision. Cisco lets out a triumphant whoop that cuts across the din of the cafeteria before Barry can quiet him.

"I'm trying to not make a big deal of it guys."  Caitlin frowns at him.

"Is that why you talked to Dr. Thawne, instead of Lenny? I would have thought he'd be the lesser evil. No offense Eddie."

When she catches herself, Caitlin's cheeks light up at the faux pas. Cisco mouths 'Lenny?' to Barry with a disturbed face. Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry had actually been pretty fond of the teacher when Barry took choir freshman year, but after Iris started dating Eddie, and they noticed how badly the guy treated his nephew, their previously friendly interactions had become decidedly uncomfortable. Eddie shrugs a shoulder, unbothered. He and Iris are in their own world today.

"Yeah," Cisco agrees solemnly. "I should have known he was evil when Dante liked him."

"Your cute brother?"

Caitlin and Barry both startle, but Cisco looks anything but bothered by Lisa's sudden appearance. She's sitting a little to close to him on the bench to be polite.

"More like my asshole brother."

Lisa hums and corrects herself, hair cascading down her shoulder.  "Well, not as cute as you."

Barry looks to Caitlin, confused, but her glower does nothing to explain the situation.

"What brings a bea-OW!" Cisco turns to Caitlin with a questioning look on his face, but before things can escalate further, Iris cuts in with an irritated look.

"Hey Lisa, I think your brother was looking for you earlier. He said he and Mick'd be outside today."

Lisa pouts. "I see how it is. Thanks for the message."

She leaves with a lascivious wink that honestly could have been directed at any of them. Barry turns again to Caitlin.

"What-" "Oh, would you look at the time! I forgot I was supposed to help Dr. Wells with a, uh, thing!"

Caitlin flees.

 

The other Snart finds him when school is over, and Barry curses the photography club for taking Iris' time after school. Barry tries walking faster, but Snart keeps up easily. Their breath comes out in white clouds against the clear afternoon air, and Barry is once again jealous of what the other boy's wearing. A soft looking knit sweater today. He looks warm. Barry shivers.

"So you've finally given in." Barry huffs.

"I'm doing it 'cause I want to."

He makes the mistake of looking at the other boy and scowls when his heart skips a beat at the fond (smug!) expression on his face.

"How'd you know I was auditioning anyway? Did Caitlin tell you?"

"You're mom did."

Barry can't help running his hands down his face, but for some reason Len is the one that looks irritated now.

"Why did you go to Well's anyhow? Everyone knows who really runs the show."

Yes, everyone did know that Dr. Thwawne had tried to shut down the program a few years backing calling musical theater a "lower form of entertainment". Barry, specifically, knew that Len had somehow managed to keep it running, despite showing no real enthusiasm for any kind of academic achievement prior. More than anything else though, the memory of his fall is somehow always fresh in the other's presence, and the embarrassment raises Barry's hackles.

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk to you." They silence that falls after his statement is thick and uncomfortable. Barry watches the sidewalk to make sure he doesn't miss a patch of long lasting ice. Snart falls behind his quick pace. The cold air burns his nose as he breaths it in.

"Maybe we should work on that."

Barry whips his head around. Snart's walking closer, hands in his pockets, with a blank face.

"What do you mean?" Barry asks, deeply regretting his decision to do this in the first place.

"You don't like me."

Barry snorts. It wasn't as if Snart had given any care as to the way Barry felt in the first place. He just wanted him in his stupid plays.

Snart continues with slightly narrowed eyes. "If you do want to do this, which I think you do, we would have to work closely together." At this, it feels like Snart's face is only inches from his, blue eyes looking calculatingly into his.

"I do want you there. And I want you to be comfortable."

Barry thinks butterflies in his stomach couldn't really be classified as comfortable, but he doesn't try to put any space between them. The corner's of Len's lips quirk up.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you this Friday. Call me sooner if you want."

Barry flees.

When he gets home Barry texts Caitlin.

_What's up with you and Lisa?_

He scrolls through his contacts waiting for a response. They'd never exchanged numbers, Snart probably hadn't even meant it.

-Felicity

-Iris

-Laurel

-Len

The contact has no other name, just a phone number. When had he? Barry bites his lip, thoughts a little scattered, when his bedroom door opens. Barry drops his phone and scrambles up.

Iris' eyes are red rimmed, but she looks more angry than sad. She flops down on his bed and glares at the ceiling.

"Would you please go talk to my dad?"

She bites it out, more an order than a request, but Barry doesn't mind.

"Finally told him?"

"He can be so _incredibly_ stubborn."

"I know. It's where you get it from."

And Barry does not want that ire directed at him.

"I'm going! You know he'll come around, Joe loves you."

Iris groans and shoves her face in Barry's pillow.

 

The West's house is half a block from the Allen's. Their neighborhood is picture perfect, Christmas lights up on almost every house. Joe and Barry's parents were an exception. They had a pact to only put up lights after Thanksgiving. The only other house that also followed this rule was the angry old man on the corner. But he never put up lights. When Barry had offered, he'd been banned from the property with a few choice curses. He'd been 13 at the time.

Barry shakes his head and knocks on the door of what could be considered his second home. Joe has the door open in seconds. He visibly deflates when he recognizes Barry.

"Hey Joe."

Joe sighs. "Barry. Come in. I should've known she'd send you."

They settle down on the couch.

"How long have you known?"

Barry freezes. What had Iris told him?

Joe sighs again. "I know they've been dating for over a year."

"Oh," Barry rubs his head, sheepish, "I guess, since then?"

At this, Joe's eyebrows spring up. "Huh, I can't believe I didn't notice you were bothered." Barry frowns.

"I wasn't. I mean, I'm not. I did have a crush on Iris in Jr. High, Really, who wouldn't? But Iris loves Eddie. He makes her happy. That makes me happy. There's nothing more to it."

Joe looks rueful, but after a couple of minutes of processing, speaks up.

"Love, huh?"


End file.
